Someone
by Kakashi Cartman
Summary: Kakashi has lost everyone


Okay this is my first fanfic I'm not a writer but would like to improve and I thought this would be a good way to practice

Kakashi has lost everyone. He has lost his mother and father. He lost his only true friend to a rock. He has lost his sensei and his comrade...

When he saw the anbu walk her into the village he couldn't help but stare she was beautiful. He swore he had seem her before, but couldn't remember. If she was found inocent he'd like to speak with her. Though he highly doubted that,he pushed that thought aside and went to deliver his mission report.

While he was walking out of the hokage's building he passed Ibiki and the third hokage. Kakashi couldn't help but listen as they talked about that gorgeous girl he saw earlier. He didn't know how to feel about her being tortured the way Ibiki explained it. Kakashi then felt relieved when Ibiki requested Inoichi to finish the interrogation. At least she would no longer be tortured.

Inoichi informed Kakashi that the Kunoichi spy Hanare held no important information on konoha, unfortunetly she held no information on her own village neither. It was Kakashi's job to find out about her village. Kakashi hid his joy, he gets to spend the day with a beautiful women. As he led her around the village he was completly oblivious to his group of genin.

Naruto giggled with exitement. He saw his aloof sensei Kakashi Hatake walking around with the pretty lady from earlier that morning. Naruto could'nt wait to tell Sakura and Sasuke.

Kakashi listened to her life story, of how she didn't really have a family. And how he had given her hope to have a home, or given her a home. He wanted to be with her he knew he could'nt but thats what he wanted, he wanted someone.

Naruto listened to his sensei and his new girlfriend talk unfortunetly he could'nt hear that well from the tree and decided to get a bit closer when the tree broke.

Kakashi heard a loud *snap* when he noticed his three students falling onto him and Hanare. Causing him to fall onto her and reveal his sharingan. He opened his eyes to find himself kissing her. He wanted to take off his mask and continue this but with his students around and not wanting to ruin his chance with Hanare he jumped up and faked anger at his students.

Honestly he wanted to thank them. It was a long time that he kissed a girl he actually wanted to be with. Plus his sharingan had cought her jutsu.

Kakashi looked up and saw a messenger hawk heading torwards the hokage and decided to go inform the hokage of what he just found out.

While walking back to the hokage and listening to Sakura and Naruto giggle about him and Hanare, Kakashi started having second thoughts about telling the hokage. Sure he had a duty to the village, but he also wanted to be with Hanare. Deciding that if he told the hokage that he found nothing he would get the chance to spend another day with her.

Kakashi was shocked when he heard that the Lock village was asking for Hanare and had captured one of the leaf jounin. He wasn't thinking and refused to send Hanare back.

Hiruzen had known Kakashi since he was young. He knew Kakashi had great control of his emotions, and his plea to have Hanare stay was surprising. Why would the son of the loyal White Fang of Konoha have feelings for this enemy spy. Hiruzen knowing Kakashi since he was a child knew the way to get the Hatake to talk, simply ask why.

Hiruzen was expecting Kakashi to admit his feelings for the women. He was watching the incident between Kakashi and Hanare through his crystal ball. Jiraiya would of laughed at how perverted Sarutobi was, but he had to make sure Kakashi was doing his job.

Hiruzen listened to Kakashi's reasons. Hanare's jutsu was very useful and she now needed to be kept in the village but the jounin had to be saved. Hiruzen thought of a plan and told team seven of it.

Kakashi felt joy that the third was going to keep Hanare but there was a chance they may not take her back.

On the way to the trade off Kakashi watched her fasinated by the way she moved. He was nervous he didn't want to lose her.

Hanare never had anybody. She was simply a spy with no home all she had were clouds and the memory of a young boy. Seeing him again gave her joy and hope of having someone to love. She felt silly hoping for love from an enemy who was only supposed to watch her for a day. But that kiss was the first she had ever had that meant something, so what if it was an accident and he most likely didn't want it. His student Naruto had given them his blessing and she felt like she had a home.

Kakashi Hatake is her home and all she wants is to be at her home. But walking to the bridge where she is to be sent back to her home she doesn't know. She wanted to be next to him and wrap her arm around his but the anbu wouldn't allow this and she didn't want to ruin his own home.

Once they got to the bridge she couldn't stand leaving to her village that would probably execute her for betraying it. She wanted to be stay with him and if she truly wanted that than she would do anything to prove herself loyal to him and his village.

Kakashi couldn't stand having her leave him. He knew he would get her back and when the explosion went off he chased after her. Kakashi looked back to make sure noone followed he saw the hokage order the anbu to stay and his students were fighting that old man from the lock village.

As he ran after her he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her shinobi uniform.

There was a cliff up ahead, she would be cornered.

Hanare led Kakashi to the cliff. She was curious as to how he knew about her jutsu but that would be another question she wanted to ask him.

Hanare stopped at the cliff and looked at him. He was an amazing man he is loyal and kind, smart and strong. Plus he was downright handsome. Any girl would be crazy to not want him and he was chasing her the women who was trying to get intel on his village.

Kakashi now had her cornered. He was going to have to fight her, he was the only one who can do it. He expected her to pull out a kunai but instead she confessed her love for him.

He knew at that moment he couldn't do it. He couldn't fight her because not only has she lost her ninja way, he loved her. He couldn't bring himself to kill her because now she meant something to him. She was someone he could be with. He could trust her because now she was someone to him. Yet if she stayed with him he would be marked a traitor she wouldn't be allowed in the village noone would believe her exept for himself and maby Naruto.

He did the only sensible thing he could think of let her go.

It was something he didn't want to do but thats what he needed to do. He had to let another one of his precious people go.

Hanare had to leave she couldn't be with him. Before she left she walked up to him and kissed his masked lips. At that moment she left she climbed down and walked away. Maby she could come and visit him. Maby she was someone to someone now...

Kakashi has noone he has lost his parents, his friends, his sensei, and now her...

Yea thats it I really want to improve at this so please review you don't have to but it'll help, thanks for reading


End file.
